The baby trap
by jemily236
Summary: Fed up with waiting for Mr Right to sweep her off her feet, shy librarian Bella Swan embarks on an desperate plan to have the child she has always dreampt of having. All she has to do is find the perfect man to father her child...
1. Chapter 1

The baby trap.

summary: Fed up with waiting for Mr Right to sweep her off her feet, shy librarian Bella Swan embarks on an desperate plan to have the child she has always dreamed of having. All she has to do is find the perfect man to father her child, which is where Edward came into it...

As soon as Bella laid eyes on him, the attraction was electric. On the surface he was the perfect choice for her crazy baby making scheme. After one intense night she never thought she'd see him again, but what happens when fate has other ideas...

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

}*{

Prologue.

I never asked for much, never wanted much. The only thing I wanted was a child of my own. I had the perfect idea of how to go about it too. The plan was simple, fool proof, with no hanging around and no awkward morning after discussions.

But even the best laid plans have flaws. What I didn't account for was Edward Cullen and loosing my heart along the way. Now, here I am alone, confused and scared. Wondering where the hell it all went so wrong?

**Thanks for reading. What did you think so far? Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought and if I should continue with this:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Reaction to the first chapter was pretty limited, but thank you to the two people who left me a lovely review and those of you who added this story to your favs and alerts. I hope this chapter is okay and I'd love to hear from a few more of you:)**

Chapter 1.

From an early age I had my life planned out ahead me; At 18 I'd graduate from high school, next would come college, which would lead me to my dream job. I wasn't exactly sure when, but somewhere along the way I'd find Mr Right. We would fall in love, marry, and have the first of many children soon after.

Unfortunately, life never did quite follow my carefully thought out plan and here I am 26 years old, single, with no sign of Mr Right swooping in on a big white horse to save me. Okay, so the latter part of my plan was a little far fetched but you get the general idea. My dream man would be smart, kind, funny and caring. Maybe even a doctor? My current obsession with Dr McDreamy didn't exactly help my deluded fantasies, but really who can resist a guy like that?

Sadly, Forks was lacking men like him. Truth be told, Forks was lacking decent men in general. I'd lived here my entire life and never found any man to set my purse racing.

The truth was I never had a good record with guys. I was the polar opposite of my mother – a woman who had slept her way through half the town before she eventually skipped our small town for good when I was just six months old. Renee was about to marry husband number five and her escapades were legendary, which was perhaps why I became reluctant to settle with just about anybody.

In high school I steered clear of boys and they me. It wasn't that I was ugly, but I sure wasn't beautiful either. I was just normal, plain and boring Bella. It didn't help matters that I was shy, awkward, and ridiculously clumsy. Guys just didn't pawn over me like they did my best friends Alice or Rosalie, and it wasn't until college when I actually started dating.

Unfortunately, most of the men in my life brought more hassle then joy and I quickly became bored with the whole dating scene. In the meantime, I focussed on school and getting a good job while waiting for Mr Right to appear. Sure, I still went out on date or two every once in a while when Alice was busy playing matchmaker, but nothing ever developed from them.

And as time passed, I started to feel more despondent about my chances of settling down and starting the family I had always longed to have. Recently I'd been re-evaluating my life, or lack there of. While I had good job, a small but great family, and a few equally brilliant friends, I was alone and missing out on the one thing I truly wanted more than anything else in the world; a child of my own.

Ever since I was young I knew I wanted to start a family early and while all my friends had settled down with children, sadly I'd never even come close to having what thy had. In recent months I'd even stepped up my efforts to find a man. I'd been on six dates in the last month alone, but I ended up dissatisfied and frustrated by the outcome. It was one disaster date after another and after the latest in a long list of awful dates, I vowed that enough was enough.

Instead, I started planning my future alone. Who needs a man anyway? I looked into adoption as one option, which was nearly impossible with my current situation. Then there was the possibility of a sperm donor, but that seemed way too clinical for my liking. In the end desperate times call for desperate measures, which led me to today's shocking revelation to Rosalie and Alice...

"Look, I know this is extreme, but I've thought this through and I really think I'm ready to have a child," I explained.

Half of the time I had to fight to get a word in with my outspoken friends, but they stayed silent and stared at me like I had grown two heads when I came to the end of my declaration.

However, it wasn't long before Rosalie, the more outspoken of the two found her voice. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She practically spat out her drink.

I turned to Alice for help but little miss chatty remained unusually quiet and her mouth hung open in a giant 'O'.

"Please say something, Alice" I begged as the silence became deafening.

"I can't Bella," she paused, seemingly struggling for words for the first time in our friendship. "This is just too weird even for me."

"It's official; you have finally lost your freaking mind." Rosalie interrupted. I could always count on her to speak her mind.

"Rose," Alice warned, but Rosalie soon silenced her.

"It's true! I love you Bella, you know that, but somebody needs to talk some sense into you. You think this is just as fucked up as I do Alice. Don't even try and deny it."

"It's what I want," I justified, trying to get a word in before either of them could try and talk me out of it.

"Look, I get it Bella. I know you're desperate to have a family, but why not go about it the way all normal people do? You know find a guy fall in love, get married and then have plenty of babies."

Alice made it sound so simple.

"I've tried, you know I have. Just look at the number of disastrous dates I've gone on this month alone," I defended

"So, What's the rush? There are plenty more guys out there. There's this new guy who started at work just last week. He'd be perfect for you." Alice suggested.

"Please no more!" I begged.

I knew Rosalie and Alice were only trying to help, but they just didn't understand. It was easy for them; they had found their husbands at college. Unfortunately it wasn't so easy for me and I told them as much.

"It's okay for you two; you've got Jasper and Emmett. It's never been like that for me," I sighed disheartened. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am being rash, but maybe I'm fed up of waiting for Mr Right to come along when the only thing I'm destined for is one bad date after another."

"That's not true," Alice said with conviction.

"Isn't it? What about Mike, the guy who was more interested in the waitress serving us than me?"

"Mike was an idiot," Rosalie interrupted.

"And Ben, the guy who discovered his long lost love the very next day after our date?"

"That's his loss not yours. Besides, you didn't like him that much in the first place," Alice injected.

"And James?" He was my last boyfriend and things had seemed to be going pretty well until I caught him having it away with one of the girls from his office behind my back.

"He's a dickhead!" Rosalie shouted.

"How about Paul or Eric or what was his name? Oh yes, Tyler. I rest my case. Do you know what it's like going on one disastrous date to the next. It sucks!" I whined. "I'm tired of the dating scene. I'm tired of trying to find a nice boyfriend, but most of all I'm tired of being alone. There's no one out there for me, I've accepted that and I'm ready to make my future on my own."

"You can't give up on love, Bella." Alice, ever the romantic pointed out. She squeezed my hand and offered me an encouraging smile. "For all you know the perfect guy for you could be right around the corner."

"You're only 26 years old, there's plenty of time for you to find a man. Why are you so desperate for this now?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm tired of waiting. Besides, I have my own house, a decent job and I support myself. Why shouldn't I have a family now?"

"A baby isn't the answer to loneliness Bella," Rosalie said abruptly.

"I know that! I don't want a baby because I'm lonely. I've dreamed of having a child for so long, you know that. I want this so much it hurts, but if I wait around forever I will be too late."

"It's a big step Bella We're just worried you haven't thought this through properly." Alice said in a gentle voice.

"I have, I've thought of nothing else. I didn't just dream this scheme up yesterday," I justified. Why couldn't they see it from my point of view? Why couldn't they understand that this wasn't just some crazy whim of an idea!

"Isn't there another less dramatic way to go about it?" Alice tactfully tried to say, while Rosalie scoffed in the background.

"Yeah, do a Brangelina and adopt a kid from Africa, or better yet ask that dog Jake to help you out. He may be a complete idiot, but you'd make pretty babies," she said, trying to make light of the situation. Both Rosalie and Jake had a deep, mutual hatred for one another since the day I introduced the two of them and he called her barbie. She'd retorted by calling him a mangy dog and there rivalry had soared ever since.

"Ewwww. I could never have sex with him." I felt sick just thinking about Jake in that way. He was more like a brother to me.

"And adoption is out of the question. I've looked into it. It's so complicated and on my own it would be nearly impossible. Besides, as selfish as it sounds I want my own child, a part of me, you know?"

"Well aren't you forgetting something? Rosalie said, she sent me a stern look, and I knew a lecture was coming. "Because unless you've forgot to tell us something pretty fucking important, you're a virgin Bella! How do you plan on giving it up? You think you can handle meaningless sex with a random stranger and walk away?"

"Yes I can," I replied more confidently than I actually felt.

The truth was I was terrified. It was a know fact that Bella Swan never did anything irrational, or reckless, which was probably why my best friends were so shocked by my decision to have a one night stand in the hopes of falling pregnant. However, no matter how ridiculous my plan sounded, I had thought it through. I wanted a child and was willing to do anything to get it, including giving up my virginity in the process.

"You said it yourself, I'm a 26 years old virgin; it doesn't get more desperate than that," I said, blushing and avoiding both of their gazes.

"But you've waited so long. I thought you always wanted to save yourself for marriage?" Alice pondered. I glanced up and she looked so sad that I thought she was going to burst into tears any minute now.

"Things change, Alice and some things are more important. I'm tired of waiting." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. I didn't think I pulled it off.

"I've been there Bella. Take it from me, one night stands are nowhere near as exciting as they sound. Are you really so desperate for a child that you are willing to give your virginity to some random stranger?" Rosalie probed.

I started to reply, but she cut me off.

"And what if it doesn't happen the first time? It's not like the movies, you wont get knocked up the first time of trying. How many guys are you willing to do it with before you give up? And lets say you do go through with this madness and by some chance you are pregnant. What happens afterwards? Raising a child is hard enough with two parents, let alone on your own. Do you think you'll be able to cope?"

"You guys know me better than anyone. I can do this," I said with conviction but neither of them looked convinced. "Look, I know it is goiing to take you some time to come to terms with but this is what I want more than anything else in the world. Please say you will support me?" I begged.

"You don't even have to ask us that silly," Rosalie and Alice both said in unison. They pulled me towards them in an instant and hugged me so tightly that I thought I might bruise.

"You're our best friend Bella. We'll always support you in whatever you decide," Alice said easily.

"That doesn't mean we aren't going to try and talk you out of this madness," Rosalie muttered, though I'm sure she meant for me to hear.

I didn't doubt her warning, but regardless, I felt a massive burden off my shoulders now that I'd told my friends of my intentions. Now comes the hardest part; following through with my plan...

**AN; What did you think? Hopefully this chapter makes sense and gives an insight into Bella's plan and explains her motives well enough. I would love a few more reviews to give me the incentive to continue with this...**


End file.
